Adventures in hair dying
by serenity81
Summary: Bella tries to dye her own hair. Now you know that's not a good idea.


I do not own anything in this story just the plot because this is a true story

So I was dying my hair and messed up so badly that I thought I would post it as a twilight story because it seems like something Bella would do. Also because I am so mad at myself I'm laughing I figured why not make other people laugh? Hope you guys like this.

Bella looked over at the bag she'd bought from the store again thinking silently. Jasper would be gone another month and this was supposed to be for fun right? She had the color he wanted her to dye her hair so after this crazy experiment she could just dye it before she went to the base to get him. Having decided her course of action she went to the bathroom and opened the box before reading the directions. Frowning she quickly decided that she wasn't going to bleach it lighter. The directions said if you wanted it lighter use the bleach if you wanted it darker just use the color. Putting on the gloves she smiled. She'd never really done this before just once and that time and turned out well so this time would too right? Shrugging her shoulders she decided that she'd give it a try. Following the directions she began the process of dying her hair when she encountered her first problem. A drop fell from her glove and splashed onto her chest. Looking down she swore softly. She was wearing a spaghetti strap so she wouldn't ruin a shirt and it had fallen right on her breast. Looking around for vasaline or baby oil and finding none she swore again and cleaned it as best she could before rolling her eyes and continuing. When she was done she washed her hands and went back to her room to wait the thirty minutes until she could rinse her hair.

Shaking her head at herself she logged onto Facebook and went to her messages. Sending Alice a message letting her know what happened, she quickly typed a status update tagging Jasper as well. It was something she'd taken to doing every time he had to leave to let him know she was still with him even though they were far apart. Turning her head to the tv she began laughing when she saw the main characters engaged in one of the most unrealistic looking fights she'd ever seen. Hearing a ping she quickly looked to her computer she saw Emmett iming her.

_Hey Bella, saw your status so whats going on? Your dying your hair again?_

She grinned before replying.

_Yeah but its not going so good I managed to get it on my chest and then I looked in the mirror and it was on my forehead, my arms and my ears too. I look like the dye exploded or something it even got on the sink._

She couldn't see him but she knew that he was cracking up.

_Lmao so you should post pictures. _

_We will see how it turns out first. I gotta go rinse it though. Brb._

She smiled at his reply before walking to the bathroom and leaning backward over the tub. She knew she must look like a crab and felt her mouth turn upward into a smile. When she saw the water go clear, she held her hair before turning over and flipping her hair. Covering her eyes she began rinsing again and waited until the water was clear again before towel drying her hair and looking in the mirror. Her hair was still wet so she couldn't tell for sure how it looked but she saw something wrong right away. She saw two colors in her hair. Her old one, AND her new one and her scalp was stained. Closing her eyes and sighing she swore loudly before hearing a jingle and seeing her dog looking at her like she was nuts. Feeling her anger ebb a little she petted him before walking back to her room and locking the door before looking at her computer. Emmett was still trying to chat with her and she opened it to see that he was being the most impatient guy ever.

_Well how is it?_

She shook her head before replying again.

_I can't tell for sure because its not completely dry. But i think it might end up looking like a zebra, or a penguin with eczema. My ears are the color of jolly ranchers though. _

_Wait. What color were you dying it?_

She felt a smile coming on as she remembered shopping with Alice and agreeing they should dye their hair a crazy color and how awesome it would be.

_Umm. Purple? It was supposed to be for fun._

While she waited for a reply she messaged Alice who immediately replied trying to makeher feel better saying that it was okay and that the color would come off of her scalp and skin and reminded her that the color would fade if it was horrible. She started to feel better until she remembered she was supposed to skype with Jasper later. Instantly she felt laughter burst out of her and after a moment she realized why. She knew if it looked horrible he'd be sweet and wouldn't laugh but if she did he'd laugh with her. She knew that he was having a hard time out there so this might cheer him up. Seeing another reassuring message from Alice she felt her anger fade away entirely and decided that for future reference, she really didn't think hair styling or hair coloring was a good future career for herself.

**Props to anyone who knows where the penguin with eczema quote came from. I know I can't be the only one :)**


End file.
